Translate:FR → EN
: http://currencies.wikia.com : Art. 1. La banque mettra en circulation des bons de 1, 2, 5, et 10 francs, en échange de billets de Banque de France et de numéraire. Jamais le montant des bons émis ne dépassera celui des billets de la Banque de France et du numéraire échangés. Extrait de l'art 10. Lorsque l'encaisse dépassera dix mil francs, l'excédant sera déposé à Banque de France. Art. 4. La banque n'échangera pas pour une somme moindre de 25 francs et prélèvera une commission qui ne pourra être supérieure à 1 %. Art. 5. Tout porteur de bons pourra exiger le remboursement à vue en billets de Banque de France lorsqu'il en présentera pour au moins cent francs. Le remboursement à vue sera également exigible lorsque le porteur en présentera pour une somme inférieure à cent francs, à condition de compléter la différence en billets de la Banque de France ou en espéces. Art. 12. La contre-valeur des bons divisionnaires non présentés à l'échéance dans les trois mois qui suivront le jour de l'ouverture de la liquidation sera déposée à la Caisse municipale. La caisse municipale sera tenue au remboursement de ces bons pendant une année encore. L'année expirée, les porteurs seront déchus de tous leurs droits. : The text is included on a piece of emergency currency issued in Rouen, France during the Franco-Prussian War of 1870 to 1871. I assume the original text comes from a law concerning the currency itself. Dser (talk) 18:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Here is the translation: ::Art. 1. The bank will issue bonds of 1, 2, 5, and 10 francs in exchange for bank notes from the Bank of France and cash. ::The amount of bonds issued will never exceed the number of notes from the Bank of France and the cash exchanged. ::Extracted from article 10. When cash exceed ten thousand francs, the excess shall be deposited in the Bank of France. ::Art. 4. The bank will not exchange for an amount smaller than 25 francs and will charge a commission which will not exceed 1%. ::Art. 5. Any holder of bonds can ask for a repayment to get tickets from the Bank of France when present of at least hundred francs. ::Reimbursement will also be given when the holder will have an amount less than a hundred francs, only if the holder will fill in the difference in notes from the Bank of France or in species. ::Art. 12. The differences of the bonds not shown within 3 months of the opening day of the liquidation will be deposited at the Municipal Fund. ::The Municipal Fund are in charge of the reimburse these bonds for another year. ::When the year expires, the holders will forfeit all their rights. ::: One thing, I translated "bons" as "bonds", but I'm not sure if it's the correct word (if it's ticket or coupon). Feel free to change it. Hope this fills your request! 16:08, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for translating! I greatly appreciate it! :) --Dser (talk) 22:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC)